Untold Stories: Outer Heaven Uprising
by Wyatt889
Summary: This is my first time wrighting so sory if it is not perfect. This story falls before Outer Heaven and explains Big Boss's story and a few other characters you might notice if you haved played any MGS games.
1. Welcome To FOXHOUND

_These Philosophers… no Patriots, they are controlling my life. But there is no way to get out of their control. Unless…Yes that might work. But they will try to stop me I need a trump card, the Shagohod… it has been so long since I have seen that word. But that won't work I need something even better…Granin and his "Metal gear" designs. But he sent them to some Emmerich man here in the U.S. hmm. I still like his bipedal tank idea, though it might not be enough. I might have to find something else to aid me in my attempt at freedom. I'll have to think about it._

_Jack_

-Knock Knock-

Jack quickly closed his journal and slid it into a secret compartment in his bottom drawer.

"Yes." Replied Jack.

"Sir." A Soldier walks into the room from the door behind Jack. He is dressed in standard army woodland camo. He has a shiny brass plate on his chest that reads Ames. If that is his real name, is another story.

"At ease." Jack told the Soldier.

"A new solder has been appointed to your unit Sir." Explained the Soldier.

"Who is it?" Asked Jack.

Jack was a tall gray haired man. He had a beard that was the same silvery gray as his hair. He also has a patch on his right eye. No one knew what it was from, all they knew was it was from a Top Secret Mission, early in his career. He once shouted out the name Ocelot at a cadet who worked in the weapons lab. The cadet had accidentally shot off a SAA (Single Action Army) and hit a prototype tank.

"His name is Solid Snake Sir." Answered the Soldier.

"HUH!? Snake?" Jack sounded confused.

"Yes Sir." Said the soldier still standing at attention.

"I want to talk to this snake." Jack told the Soldier.

"I'll send him in Sir." The Soldier still stood there with a blank stare.

"Great, that will be all Soldier." Jack saluted him.

"Sir." The soldier saluted Jack.

"Mindless drone, he would make a perfect puppet for the patriots." Muttered Jack.

"Snake…, I wonder, could he be one of the...? No the government assured me that operation was preeminently abandoned."

-Cough-

"Oh…" Surprised Jack sat there in silence, for a second.

"So you're Solid Snake I have been hearing about."

"That would be me." Snake bluntfully stated as he studied the room. He noticed a display case up on the wall. It contained a survival knife, Mk 22, a well-crafted and personalized M1911A1, and what appeared to be a dark colored bandana.

"No "yes Sir"?… Hum I like that." Jack stated before Snake had a chance to ask about the display case. He smirked in delight; satisfied that he didn't have to answer any unwanted questions.

"I don't think Sir is something you should use with someone you are trusting your life to on the battle field." Snake answers.

"Good theory, I like you, I like you a lot. You're undoubtedly what I thought you would look like, a little green, but you'll do. Welcome to FOXHOUND Solid Sake, I am the creator and supreme Commander of this unit, you can call me… Big Boss."


	2. I Need To Call In A Favor

I am so confused now. This new recruit looks just like I did in my youth. His code name is even based the same as mine. I'll have to pull some strings to find out what is going on, I always thought that the "Les Enfants Terrible" project had been scraped. If the government went behind my back… this would be the last straw, they wouldl pay. As for my plans I have decided that I might use FOXHOUND in my scheme. But I cant ask them here, I'll have to get them out of this country maybe to an island… yes that is what I need an island separate from society but close enough to make allies. Snake maybe a big help in him self, which is if he is… well a clone of me. I am not sure how the world will react to my actions. Volgin had the COBRAS and the Shagohod, but that is just a military aspect of what I will need. I think I have an idea on the economical aspect. Yes… we will see.

_Jack_

Jack puts his journal back in his desk. He pulls out a file labeled "TOP SECRET" and opens it. Inside is a detailed report on two missions dated August 1964. He skims through the pages until he comes to a personnel biography section. He looks over the names and then moves over to a filing cabinet and pulls open the first drawer labeled A-D. Jack pulls out a file from the A section and quickly looks though it and moves back to his desk. He picks up his phone and starts to dial.

"Hello" Jack said talking into the phone.

"Yes please forward me to Donald Anderson"

"Thank you" Jack leans back into his chair and a song starts to play in the background.

Jack suddenly sits up smiling.

"Yes, is this Sigint?" Jack asked in a deep voice.

"You know who this is"

"Yes that would be me. I want to call in a favor."

"I want you to look up a project for me and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know everything of this type has to go through DARPA."

"If you would slow down I will tell you" Jack leans back smiling again and give out a small laugh.

"Yes we can meet up some time and catch up."

"But until then I need you to find out everything you can on the "Les Enfants Terrible" project."

"Thank you. Hope to hear from you soon." Jack hung up the phone and started to put up the files. When he finished he stood up and walked to the base lounge. As he walked in some one called out,

"Officer on the floor," and every one stood up in attention.

"At ease," replied Jack. He walked over to the man that called out the command and told him he wanted Fox.

The soldier quickly marched off and came back with a tall blonde haired man.

"Fox Sir," the soldier stated.

"The name is Grey Fox to you damn it." Fox demanded.

"So you wanted me Boss?" asked Fox.

"Yes, the new recruit Snake, show him around for me will you?" Jack told Fox in more of a demanding kind of way than asking.

"If that is what you want of me…" He looked Jack up and down "Ok." Fox kind of looked upset that he was doing the job of a lackey, but at least he would be able to meet the newbie.

Fox turned around and called out Solid Snake. Snake emerged from the group of people.

"Someone call for me?" snake muttered as he stepped out.

"Yea me, I'm Grey Fox." Fox stood and stared at Snake for a second.

"Good to meet you, I'm Solid Snake." Snake answered as he shook Fox's hand.

Follow me I'll show you around. Snake nodded and followed Fox.

"This is the cafeteria." Fox told Snake.

"I pretty much know the layout of the place. What I do need help on is who is who." Snake explained as he turned into the cafeteria.

"Ok who do you want to know?" Questioned Fox.

"What's your name? Your real name?" Snake boldly asked.

"A name means nothing on the battlefield." Fox replied with a blank stare.

"Oh… I'll have to remember that." Snake mumbled with sort of a disappointed look on his face.

"Frank Yeager… My name is Frank Yeager." Fox said, he seemed curious as to why Snake wanted to know.

Snake smiled.

"How old are you?" Snake asked.

"Old enough to know what death looks like." Fox explained grimly.

"I'll tell you what you finish up your night and meet me back here tomorrow and we'll check out every one else and I'll teach you some tactics. Ok?" Fox questioned.

"Ok, I'll see you then… Fox."


End file.
